Loving you
by BluEaglEye
Summary: What happened to Blu and Jewel after the plane crash? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first story, so pls be gentle. **

**I make this story because of the movie RIO. The best movie i've ever watched, anyway i just want to say belated happy birthday to Mike, He's my bestfriend from Germany. Here's the chapter 1 and enjoy the story :)**

* * *

As the warm sun rise in rio de janeiro, at the edge of the city, near the forest there is an aviary for birds, it is owned by Dr. tulio monteiro and he's attending to his very important patient. She's the last female of her kind, her name is jewel and she has a broken wing because a cage fell on it in smuggler's plane. However she's not the last specie of her kind, there's another spix macaw just like her. His name is blu, the last male of his kind

~Past of Blu~

Blu had lived in minnesota for 15 years and he's the companion of linda or a pet as we could say. Linda is a red haired teenage girl that is about 19 yrs. of age. She's the one that found blu trapped in a crate that fallen out of the truck and she's also the one that gave him love, care, and affection for 15 years. Everything is perfect that day until that weird guy (Tulio) had came to their book store and introduce himself to linda and blu as an ornithologist from rio and then he then informed them that blu is the last male of his kind, Ofcourse this somehow shocked blu (Just imagine if you're the last male of your kind). But tulio said that they recently found a female in rio to mate with blu. This made blu choke on his cookie when he heard the word "mate". Linda disapproved and pushed him away at first but she realized that if they didn't go to rio, the entire spix macaw species will surely be gone forever. So she decided to come with tulio to rio and convinced blu too. And that's when their great adventure is yet to come.

Before tulio enter the treatment room to operate to jewel, he told blu to wait in the artificial jungle to rest . As blu enter a small metal door he immediately remembered jewel, On how her beauty rise above among the all the rest.

He snap out of his thought as he thought worriedly "Oh God I hope she's going to be okay" and instantly felt a sense of guilt due to his flightless ability weighing her down but now he can fly, thanks to jewel.

Blu was worried to death for her to return from the treatment room. He just then realized that he hadn't even slept for a minute all night through the carnaval. So he decided to fly up to the man made hollow and take a nap for few minutes but instead he accidentaly sleep for an hour and was awaken by a thud and of a metel door.

* * *

**I know it's short guys, i'm just new here but ill try my best to finish the chapter the next two days, be patient pls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's good to be back :DD . Anyway here's chapter 2**

**~Jewel~**

Through a metal door, it came a sad and scared looking jewel. Jewel is sad because she thought

That blu will go back to "_Tinysoda"_ soon.

While walking straight to the hollow (She has a cast on her wing) . She's looking left and right, obviously for blu, and lifted her head up to see a blue head and heard blu calling her name.

**~Blu~**

Blu was just suddenly awaken by a wild animal that just tried to bite him. But actually its just the metal

Door that tulio just shut that eco'ed through the the room. Blus heart was pounding as he thought that a wild animal tried to eat him, he then heard a faint sound of foot step (or talon step or whatever you call it xD). He quickly walked to the opening of the hollow and peak his head out, as he knew that it was jewel. He saw her walking slowly and quickly noticed that a cast is attached to her wing and feel sorry for her but he shrugged it off and called her to inform her that he's inside the hollow

Blu flew down to greet jewel. He tried to start the conversation "Hey jew-" he tried to speak but instantly cut off by jewel. She hugged him tight causing his lungs to restrict in taking oxygen. "I'm so scared" she shed a tear in his chest. Blu knew that she needed him to comfort her but first he need to breath "I'ts…okay jewel.." he paused "need…to…breath" he said as he tried to catch his breath. Jewel quickly released him as blu trying to catch his breath from her death hug.

She frowned from the news that tulio tell her earlier "tulio said that I will be stuck in this stupid thing for three weeks" She look down in depression. Ofcourse blu wanted to make her feel better, so he quickly added "Don't worry I will be here for you in three weeks". Yes he's very sincere in his words but still unsure if she feel the same way for him or it is just a sudden reaction that accidentally save them from their supposed death.

"So…" She said.

"So?" He replied

Out of nowhere blu's stomach suddenly rumbled. He blushed slightly at this moment

And jewel giggled which made him blush even more and jewel saw this too

Which made her laugh.

"Don't worry blu, you're not the only one who's hungry" She admitted

"let's get food from tulio" He said

"But I'm tired blu, I need to rest" She yawn.

"Then rest up in the hollow while I get food" He said in a comforting tone

Jewel was about to climb up in the ladder but she noticed blu is following her.

"I thought you're going to get food?" She said in a confused tone.

"I'm going to help you first ofcourse"

"Don't worry blu I ca-" He suddenly grabbed her and flew her around the room and carefully landed her inside the hollow.

"Thank you very much" She smiled at him and rewarded him a kiss on his cheeks.

The kiss made blu look like a tomato and made him stutter.

"ahhm…I-I'm going to…ahh…g-get food f-for us" He said nervously, still blushing hard.

She just giggled and found his stuttering very cute. "ok go on"

Blu flew out of the hollow and knock at the small door. Tulio grabbed him gently and put him down in a table.

"What do you want blu?"

He pointed at the pencil and paper. Tulio grab it quickly and place it infront of him and blu started writing.

"Wow, intelligent bird indeed" He look at him in amazement.

He started reading the letter. "**Can we have pair of mango?"**. Tulio didn't hesitate to reply,

"Ofcourse blu, wait a minute here". He walked somewhere else in the corner and came back with a pair of mango in his hands.

"Here you go" he said with a face like this (^_^)

Tulio open the door and blu came in .Then he flew up to go inside the hollow.

"jewel?" He found her lying peacefully in the middle of the hollow. The only word that came to his mind is "Angel". Jewel slightly blushed at his dreamy smile that form in his beak.

"Blu…blu!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and blush "ohhh….h-here's the food"

After they eat, they both have a burp. And the mango is no more than a seed.

Jewel lied comfortably in the middle of the hollow, she noticed blu turn around and was about to walk to the corner but jewel suddenly stopped him by grabbing his wing gently and questioned him.

"Hey, where are you going?" She said and he replied.

"what is it?" Then it hit him, Jewel want him to sleep next to him, He blushed madly of thinking that both of them sleeping close at each other.

"y-y-you w-want me to uhhh…uuhmm…s-sleep next t-to you?" His nervousness take over him which make him stutter, Still blushing madly.

"mmhhhmm" She nodded.

Blu walked to her side slowly and lie next to her. Jewel immediately felt his warm and relaxed, Then she think of something that will make blu cuddle her. She shake her body slightly and said "I'm cold". Blu know that the air conditioning is pretty chill. So he slowly spread his wing to her , he hesitate at first hoping that she won't attack him but he made his decision, and met contact with her body. Jewel is startled at first but she relaxed as she knew that blu is cuddling her "Goodnight blu" she said before drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight Jewel" he replied and quickly added "Goodnight Linda". He looked back to jewel, who is peacefully asleep "I Love You jewel" He said quietly, not wanting to wake her and he knew that someday or sometime he has to tell his true feelings for her. Before he know it he's already asleep, dreaming about what would the future look like with jewel.

The last two spix macaw is now sleeping peacefully next to each other in the cold night of rio de janeiro.

**How was that guys? Anyways I just want you (all of you) to know that I won't be updating my story for a week or 2 because school now a days is hell and I have a lot of projects to do and in the next two weeks will be my examination day. Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
